


Thrill of First Love

by foreverinprinxietyhell



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Acts of Kindness, Aromantic Character, Asexual Character, Confrontations, Developing Friendships, Developing Relationship, Dragons, Emotional Constipation, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Falling In Love, First Dates, Gift Giving, Jealousy, Long-Term Relationship(s), M/M, heart to heart
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-20
Updated: 2019-03-20
Packaged: 2019-11-26 01:01:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,032
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18173777
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/foreverinprinxietyhell/pseuds/foreverinprinxietyhell
Summary: If you enjoyed this fic, be sure to tip!PayPal.me/MordecaiRussell





	Thrill of First Love

An emo who was now an accepted part of the family unit had began to branch out to experience what he had been afraid of the most: building attachments that would only be short-lived once people found out the parts of his personality he was trying to cover with a darker persona. Virgil was the most concern about losing the member of royalty since he had not only been the first to use his proper name, but also making an effort to not make him the punchline of seemingly harmless taunts. Especially when the two had started going on dates.

“Do you have any plans later?” Roman had asked one faithful day after a day of filming had finished for the day when Thomas had gone off to hang out with Joan, “If you’re not too overwhelmed that is?”

“What do you have in mind?”

“Well, there’s a fireworks show going on in my kingdom to ring in the springtime. No pressure though, I just thought-”

“That sounds nice. Give me a few hours to recharge?”

“Oh, of course!”

“It’s a date.”

Not thinking much of that statement the embodiment of a dark and stormy night isolated himself in the equally gloomy bedroom, ears muffled by large headphones letting punk rock music filter through. Softly smiling to himself he realized the implications of the two going on an outing, pale cheeks flushing in an even lighter shade as he tried not to focus on expectations by taking care of the new pet that had found it’s way into his part of the house; luckily the spider had come into contact with him first rather than Patton.

“Whatcha doin’ there, Ralsei?” he asked as if expecting an answer, letting the arachnid scuttle onto his outstretched hand, “I’ll bring you some crickets later, I gotta get ready.”

Stroking his thorax tentatively in order not to startle the creature Virgil busied with filling pockets with items that would come in handy should a panic attack arise without warning as he ignored a pounding heart. Silently seeking out the possibility of being pursued by a such a roguishly handsome man he did not want to ruin the evening event, yet the preparation lifted some of the nervous energy that was building when a knock resounded against the oak door, opening to reveal the man whom he would be accompanying, “Well, who do we have here?”

“I’ve come to escort you to my realm,” the prince stated, bowing low at the waist as a single pale pink rose was offered from a well-manicured hand, “If you’re ready, that is.”

“Let’s get this show on the road.” 

“Glad to hear it. Off into the great wide somewhere!”

Snorting softly at the outburst a tunic covered arm linked with his purple patchwork sleeve the two traveled a few feet over to an extravagantly decorated room, leading the younger one over the threshold of another entrance leading to a rolling green field. Sun already starting to set elongated twin shadows swallowed their every footsteps as they approached a hillside that overlooked a homely village where the residents were gathering in small crowds throughout the open plain.

“Ro?” he questioned cautiously, for he did not want to cause either of them to feel uncomfortable despite needing to know the reason behind him becoming the prince’s plus one, “Is there a reason you wanted me to come here?”

“Well, you did rescue me.”

“Is that all?”

“Not exactly, I-” 

Lips parting to respond a resounding trumpet took away from the moment as attention turned to the hazy horizon, waiting for the announcements to finish as the first few fuses were lit and went off. Blues and reds were the first colors to paint the darkening sky dancing around each other as if afraid to mix, yet the inevitable happened when the two combined into an indigo shade; glancing out of the corner of his eye, Roman could not help noticing how facial features lit up at seeing the inclusion of his favorite color, scooting closer to suggest that they do the same rather than speak aloud and ruin the calming atmosphere.

Sulfur scent surrounding the two long after that night had ended hours later, for the two’s molecules drifted across each other as a mutual attraction had them exploring how far romance could go, fingertips memorizing every curve, freckle, and scar. Exploratory phase over months later set a serious relationship that some night have considered a rushed decision into motion though it had been decided by both to continue at a slower pace for fear of burning through their entire reservoir of passion. 

Despite knowing without a doubt how they felt for each other Virgil still found himself feeling inadequate especially when his boyfriend was spending time with an extremely close friend. Neither of the two had set boundaries on not being able to spend time with others of any gender, for it was well known how crimson of a flag would fly even to be hinted at ever so slightly even if some sort of threat came along.

Logan had been a dear companion to his partner for quite some time although he would be lying if it did not seem as if the two sometimes blurred the line into intimacy that not even they had yet reached. Rational thinking would tell him to stop overthinking what was only innocent displays of affection, yet an already anxious mind easily persuaded him otherwise even when reassurance came in the form of gentle kisses to the face and soft cuddles. Still, Virgil could not shake that eerie feeling; his boyfriend wouldn’t cheat on him, right?

“Is everything alright, my dark and stormy Night?” Roman asked one afternoon after returning from fighting foes in his kingdom, sword sheathed even though the hand he used was still tightly closed, “If not, I hope this might cheer you up a little.”

“What’d you bring back?”

“Remember that dragon I fought last week?”

“Vaguely. You wouldn’t tell me much.”

“Well, there was a reason for that!” he exclaimed with a knowing wink, fingers unfurling to reveal a sharp fang hanging from a thick purple cord to match the anxious one’s aesthetic, “It’s not much, but I wanted you to know I was thinking of you while on my adventures.”

“Ro… I love it, thank you.”

“May I do the honors?”

“You better!”

Sharing in a short-lived chuckle at the demand the makeshift necklace was placed over Virgil’s head, the tooth cradled in the hollow of his thin neck just above the collar of a notorious patchwork hoodie. Immediately, black polished nails went to fiddle with the new accessory and trace the outline carefully in case there was a chance of being cut, content with how it felt against his skin as he leaned forward to share in a soft smooch of gratitude. 

“Wish I could stay longer, but duty calls.”

“You just got here though!”

“Thomas needs me, he and Joan are having difficulties with the next script.” 

“I guess that’s allowed, tell him I say hi.”

“Sure thing! Depending on how long the session is, I’ll see you soon. ‘Course I know how hard it’ll be to wait around.” 

“Pfft, you wish!” Virgil scoffed, rolling his eyes playfully at the mock offense taken at such a response, “I’ve got a reputation to maintain, dork.”

“I guess…”

“I’ll miss you a little.”

“That’s enough for me! Gotta go now, love.”

Bidding farewell with a sweeping bow the fanciful man swiftly left the room in a flourish, the other snorting out another huff of laughter at such dramatic behavior while pulling on bulky headphones, turning up the volume on a random Spotify playlist of all the angsty songs he had gathered over the years he pulled up. Not paying much attention to the lyrics since they were memorized by now Virgil decided that food was in order unless he get attacked by Patton for not eating since late last night, pocketing his IPod securely prior to descending the stairs two steps at a time to the background noise that was Welcome to the Black Parade; worried he would disrupt the brainstorming that Roman had mentioned before disappearing he took the long way around to the kitchen where he noticed that the only other person in the room with him was the logical side.

Trying to keep a friendly demeanor even though he did not want to engage in forced interactions he noticed that Logan’s attention was intensely focused on a reptilian-like scale. Intrigued by which creature it could belong to the youngest member of the household pushed one of the earphones to the side in order to engage in conversation without pausing his music, getting a familiar vibe from the large, moss green oval. 

“Is that from a snake?”

“Too big, it’s from a dragon,” the older one informed matter-of-factly, shifting his thick-rimmed glasses closer to his face, “A cave dwelling one, to be exact. With a breath weapon of acid rather than fire.”

“When’d you come into contact with one?”

“Oh, I didn’t. This was a gift from Roman’s latest battle.”

“...He gave a part of it to you as well, huh?”

“To study.”

Those last words were barely processed as the new information sank in, a corner of his mouth twitching at the realization: of course Roman would include the nerd on what he had thought was a romantic gesture, yet Virgil had let his hopes raise above a non-existent level for the first time in a long while only to have them crashing back down to rock bottom. Trying to find words that would express his disappointment in a cold, calculated way he had learned from being a former Dark Side all he could muster was an irritated, defeated sigh as he turned on the heel of a lavender pair of converse and collided into the tunic covered chest of his partner, ducking his chin to avoid being caught silently crying. 

“Virge?” he asked in a gentle tone, fingers finding their way under the downturned face and lifting it so the two were facing each other at eye level, “Whatever is the matter, my love?”

“You had to involve Logan?”

“Wha-?”

“He’s obviously upset that you gave me this to inspect,” the man in question spoke, showing the thin piece of plated skin between his forefinger and thumb, “Not that I’m offended, I’m just trying to help a friend out.”

“I’m so sure…”

“I have no reason to lie, Virgil.” 

“Babe, he’s making an antidote. The dragon’s acid attack didn’t hit me directly, but I was exposed to it and I’d rather be safe than sorry.”

“Y-You were hurt?”

“I’ve had worse wounds. Didn’t want you to worry.”

“I always do,” the anxious man stated simply, lips pursed into a thin line as that information sunk in, “That’s all he was doing, making medicine for you?”

“Of course, hon. You know how much he loves doing research, I figured if anyone could help it was him.”

“Makes sense, I guess.”

“Sorry I didn’t tell you.”

“No need to apologize, I’m the easily jealous asshole... “

“Hey now, no talking down ‘bout yourself!” Roman declared, looking more offended that his boyfriend was being negative than accused of flirting with the other who was mostly oblivious to the conversation, “I certainly haven’t been clear with my intentions when it comes to Logan.”

“I’ll take it from here, Princey.” 

“Are you comfortable with doin’ it?”

“He should hear it from me,” Logan said in a calm voice, turning attention from the object that had sparked such a heated discussion to sad eyes rimmed with eyeshadow, “Ro’s the only person I’m comfortable having too close for comfort, I don’t experience romantic or sexual attraction.”

“So you haven’t been trying to steal him from me?”

“Not at all, in fact I believe you and Roman are what the kids nowadays would say ‘my OTP’.” 

“Vocab cards treating you well, I see.”

“Indeed. I hope that clears up some misconceptions and we can try to be friends.”

“...I’d like to, I thought you hated me.”

“On the contrary, you have my support.”

**Author's Note:**

> If you enjoyed this fic, be sure to tip!  
> PayPal.me/MordecaiRussell


End file.
